


Come With Me

by wanheda_two_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Just smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, nothing else, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/pseuds/wanheda_two_heda
Summary: Purely friends with benefits Bellarke PWP





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoneinquisitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneinquisitor/gifts).



> jfc I don't know what this is, but I wrote it and apparently some of y'all like porn, so here you go

“This is nice,” Bellamy says, reaching over her to grab a handful of popcorn out of the bowl on her side of the bed. “I’ve missed hanging out just the two of us.”

“I’m not the one who stopped,” Clarke tells him, settling more comfortably into his side as they watch the TV screen sitting on top of her dresser.

“I’m sorry. Echo just… demands a lot of attention.”

“Yeah,” Clarke deadpans. “Trust me. I know.”

“Hey,” Bellamy says, nuzzling into her hair. His hand finds her hip and he brushes his thumb soothingly over her soft skin. “Don’t be jealous. You know you’re my girl.”

She turns her head and looks up at him. Bellamy’s eyes meet hers, soft and happy. 

“Yeah?” she asks, biting her lip.

He ducks his head and finds her lips, kissing her slowly in a way she hasn’t been kissed for months. Clarke moans when he slips his tongue past her lips, licking at the roof of her mouth. “You know you are.”

“Bell,” she sighs, turning her head away so he won’t see how she needs to catch her breath. 

“I know we said we were done fooling around, but I needed one last kiss.” He hides his face in her hair and his lips meet that spot just below her ear that has her melting against him. 

“This was supposed to be over when you started seeing Echo,” she says but doesn’t move away from him. 

Bellamy hums close to her ear, and she can feel his hot breath wash over her. “She still fucks around with Roan every so often. She knows we’re not exclusive. Now come on, watch the movie.”

“Man-whore,” Clarke mumbles but tangles her legs with Bellamy’s and tries to pay attention to the action on the screen. 

She can feel his heart beating against her cheek where it rests on his chest, and Bellamy combs his fingers through her hair in a way that makes her nearly purr. She closes her eyes, enjoying the shivers that run down her spine. It’s been so long since she and Bellamy have just spent time together like this, soft and lazy with no interruptions. It had been a fairly regular thing before they’d started sleeping together, and then when their casual arrangement started, their time together became more about pleasing each other and less about just taking the time to relax and be together. It had all changed when Echo had walked into Bellamy’s life, and it didn’t take long for Clarke and Bellamy to agree that maybe casually fucking wasn’t such a good idea anymore. 

They’d parted on good terms and were still friends, just like they’d agreed to before Bellamy had gotten her off with his mouth that first time, but Echo wants Bellamy all for herself, and if he isn’t at work, he’s with her. Sure, Clarke misses the mind-blowing orgasms, but she misses her best friend more. She’s comfortable with Bellamy in a way that she is’t comfortable with Raven or Niylah. Comfortable in the way that just Bellamy’s fingers in her hair and on the back of her neck can lull her into a quiet nap.

When she wakes up, the sun is markedly lower in the sky. She’s on her side, facing the window, and it takes her a second to process why she can’t move. Bellamy is wrapped around her, his knees bent with hers, his arm thrown over her waist. Clarke bites her lip when she feels him hard and heavy against her ass. Unable, and frankly unwilling, to stop herself, she grinds back against him and hears him inhale sharply. His arms wrap tighter around her and Bellamy pulls her flush against his chest. 

“Stop,” Bellamy warns, his voice rough as he bites down on her earlobe and tugs.

“Or what?” she tests, rocking her hips back again.

“Or else I’m going to take you right here.” His voice sends and electric shock all throughout her body, wetness rushing out of her cunt.

“What about Echo?” Clarke asks, already breathless.

“What about her?” 

Clarke swears. “God I’ve missed this.”

“You have no idea how much I have, too. Sometimes when she’s getting me off, I close my eyes and pretend that it’s your mouth on my cock, not hers,” he growls into her ear.

The arm that he’d had folded under her head while they slept snakes under her loose cotton shirt and Clarke presses her chest into his hand. His fingers find her nipples and Bellamy works each one into a rock solid peak. He’s so close that his lips ghost over the shell of her ear whenever he breathes.

“I’ve missed having my hands on these,” he tells her, squeezing one of her breasts. “You’ve got the most amazing tits I have ever seen, Clarke. Nothing will ever compare to holding you in my hands.”

“I’ve fucking missed you talking while you get me off. Are you always this dirty?” Her voice is low and hoarse and she’d be embarrassed if only Bellamy didn’t sound the same.

“Only for you, sweet thing,” he tells her, and she moans, rocking her ass against his hard on again. “Only you can work me up the way you do. Spread those legs for me, huh?” He wedges his knee between hers, forces her to stop pressing her thighs together and she whines at the loss of friction where she needs it most.

“Bellamy, please.”

“I know, baby girl, I know,” he says soothingly. “I want my fingers on your pretty little pussy, too.”

He keeps one hand up her shirt and slides the other one over her hips and down past the waistband of her sweatpants. Clarke rocks her hips up against his hand when all he does is cup her mouth and Bellamy chuckles darkly against her neck. 

“You’re so impatient. How long has it been, huh Clarke?” 

“Fuck,” she says on a long exhale. “No one’s been able to get me off since you. I’ve been using that dildo we got a few months back, but fuck, nothing does it like you.”

“Shit, babe,” he says against her shoulder. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you let me make you feel good?”

“You were with Echo,” she says, bucking her hips again in an attempt to get his fingers on her clit.

“So what? You’re my girl, Clarke. You just text me, and I’ll be here.” Bellamy  _ finally  _ runs a finger down her slit, thick and calloused like she remembers and has spent so many nights wishing for, collecting the moisture pooling at her core. “Shit. Fuck. All of this for me? Are you this wet just from me playing with your tits, Clarke?”

“And the way you keep talking to me,” she admits.

“You like that, huh? How I whisper dirty little things into your ear. I do it only for you, princess. You’re the only one who gets to hear me talk like this because I know how much it drives you wild.” He traces his nose along her jaw. 

“You know I like it. You just want to hear me say it.”

He chuckles again, knowing full well the effect he has on her as he tests her opening with his middle finger. “Of course I do, sweet thing. I love hearing how good you feel when I’m with you. And knowing that no one else can do this to you? Fuck, Clarke, that’s so hot.” His hand on her breasts is relentless, giving each nipple attention as he toys with her. His erection presses into her lower back as he puts more of his weight on her, two fingers diving into her.

Clarke gasps as he holds her firmly in place against his chest, rocking his hand in and out of her. She wants to be embarrassed by the noises her body makes, and she would be, if it wasn’t for the way Bellamy grinds his dick against her every time he pulls his fingers from her cunt with a wet sound. He fucks her slowly and it’s almost painful with how much she wants more until his thumb presses down on her clit with each thrust of his fingers.

“More,” she begs once his fingers start slipping in and out of her too easily.

“Think you can take three? Stretch you out nice and good for my cock?”

She whimpers at his words and reaches around to twist his fingers through his hair, pulling him down for a searing kiss as he adds a third finger, still unrelenting in his need to make her orgasm. She nearly shrieks with how good it feels to be stretched so tightly against him but his mouth seals over hers and he licks into her until she quiets to desperate moans and and pleading whimpers.

“Bell, I’m gonna come,” she whines when he releases her mouth.

She pulls him closer, hand still in his hair, urging him to kiss her neck. “That’s it, princess,” he says, urging her on. “Let me feel you fall apart on my fingers. You want that? You wanna come all over my hand?”

“Shit, Bellamy, don’t stop,” she begs, feeling her orgasm make its way down her spine.

His thumb presses down hard on her clit, rubbing in tight circles as her thighs tremble. “That’s it, baby, that’s it. Come for me, Clarke. Don’t be quiet. I wanna hear you. I’ve missed all these little sounds you make when I fuck you. Is it good, babe? Show me how good it is. Let me hear you.”

Bellamy latches his mouth against her neck and sucks a searing bruise into her skin as she bucks wildly against his hand, whimpering and panting as her orgasms tears through her. He lets her ride it out against his hand, whispering quiet words of encouragement into her ear as he tweaks her nipples. 

“Good girl,” he praises when she comes down from her high, and she’d be lying if she said that his words didn’t go right to her cunt, getting her ready to go again. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this.” He brushes her hair off her shoulder and kisses his way up her neck.

“I need you to fuck me, babe. Please, Bell.”

“That wasn’t enough? You need more?”

“Please,” she whimpers against his mouth. “I need you. No one else can make me feel as good as you do.”

“Of course, baby girl. You’re so good to me, Clarke. Of course I’ll fuck you.”

He pushes her sweat pants down her legs and Clarke kicks them off, throwing them off the bed. Bellamy tucks her under the covers and lines himself up behind her, holding her against him. He runs his hands down her side, sliding his palm over her stomach and down her leg to her knee where his fingers wrap around her leg and hitch it over his so he can open her up wide. 

“You’re going to feel so good on me, Clarke. I’ve been dreaming about your pussy for weeks. God, I wanna feel you warm and tight around my cock.”

“Please, Bell, I need you,” she whimpers again, finding that she can’t form any other words. 

In answer, she feels him slide his pants down his legs, his hand coming between them as his erection pops free. Bellamy strokes himself, fisting his hand around his cock and working it up as he gets it ready for her. Clarke reaches back, a needy noise escaping her lips. She tilts her head to find his mouth and kisses him while her hand replaces his, stroking him and running her thumb over his head.

Bellamy bucks his hips and she takes it as a hint to guide him to her entrance. He hisses when he feels her warmth and Clarke pushes her hips back against his. Bellamy’s hand goes to her hip to slow her down. 

“Easy, princess. I got you. No need to rush.”

“It’s been so long,” she says as he eases his way into her.

Bellamy kisses her jaw. “I know, baby. I know. I won’t let that happen again, okay. Anytime you need me, I’ll be there for you. I want my girl to feel good. You’ll let me do that for you, right?”

“Fuck, yes, Bell. I don’t know how I’m ever going to be able to have good sex with someone else knowing how good you feel inside me right now.”

“Good,” he growls into her ear as he snaps his hips and drives himself into her up to the hilt. “I want you thinking about me whenever you let somebody else fuck you. I want to know that I’m the best you’ve ever had, ‘cause you’re my girl, right, Clarke? You’re mine, and I’m the only one who can make you feel this good.” Clarke throws her head back as his words send a rush of arousal flooding onto his thick cock. “Exactly. I know you know it, and I know how much it turns you on to know it.”

Bellamy drives into her from behind at an angle she never knew could hit such a sweet spot inside of her. He keeps up his assault on her mind with words dripping like honey from his mouth, and his hands explore her body keep coming back to her clit to make sure she’s just as close as he is.

“I wanna come inside of you,” he tells her when her walls start to flutter around him. 

“God, Bellamy, yes, please.”

“You sure, princess?”

“I’m still on the pill. Don’t you dare pull out.”

He laughs at her orders. “Anything you want, pretty thing. You gonna come with me, Clarke?”

“I’m so close, baby,” she pants.

“Good. I want you to wait for me, Clarke. I want you to come on my cock when I’m ready, okay?”

“Yeah,” she gasps. “Hurry up. I’m almost there.”

Bellamy snaps his hips against his, his rhythm faltering as he rams his cock hard into her only to pull back out and do it again. Clarke’s breath hitches as he fucks her relentlessly, and the carnal slap of flesh on flesh makes black spots dance in front of her eyes. Bellamy’s arm bands around her waist, holding her to him as he chases release, thumbing her clit hard and fast.

“Come for me, baby,” he growls into her ear, and Clarke’s walls tighten around his throbbing dick.

She feels him shoot his load deep inside of her with a guttural moan as she keens with pleasure, slowing his motions to a shallow in and out until she’s finish riding out the aftershocks. Bellamy pulls out of her, his now limp cock falling against her back. He turns her around in his arms and runs his hand up and down her back while she catches her breath, tucked under his arm against his side.

“Shit, Clarke. What the fuck.”

“We never should have stopped doing that,” she tells him, still breathless. 

He kisses her forehead. “No, we shouldn’t have. We’re not going to. I can’t.”

She huffs out a laugh. “You know you’re the best I’ve ever had.”

He ducks down to press his head against hers. “That’s not the problem. The problem is that I don’t think I’ll ever find as good as you.”

“I’ll always be your girl.”

“Yes, you will.”


End file.
